MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/15 March 2014
23:46:54 -!- Rockefeller2013 has joined Special:Chat 23:47:40 -!- Rockefeller2013 has left Special:Chat. 23:57:44 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 00:40:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:46:04 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 08:46:58 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 08:48:35 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 08:48:44 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 08:49:23 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 12:49:17 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 12:49:25 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 14:43:07 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:50:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:50:57 Hello 14:56:10 Hi4 14:59:07 hows it goin? 14:59:31 gtg soon, Austrar playing football vs Fireen and I got tickets for FREE! :D 15:02:34 ah 15:09:40 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 15:16:20 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 15:27:02 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 15:27:05 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 15:55:11 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 15:56:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:57:03 Ah, chicken and bacon. 15:57:08 Hello, Marcus! 15:57:45 Hi 15:58:55 Can you help me think of a new micronational name? 16:01:01 Sure. 16:01:07 For what? 16:02:14 Libertas 16:02:20 Freedom in Latin. 16:02:42 Is Montanaro Grande good? 16:02:47 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:03:14 Hi 16:03:17 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:03:18 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:03:24 Back 16:03:31 Amicitia? 16:03:36 Amicitia is a good name. 16:03:42 Latin for "Friends" 16:03:48 And my chat is broken! 16:03:58 :/ 16:04:05 Poor Andrew, broken chat again? 16:04:12 Yeah... 16:04:18 It does that from time to time. 16:04:23 Amicitia! 16:04:27 Hail Amicitia! 16:04:33 haha 16:04:33 It's done it again 16:05:04 I'm eating some cookies! 16:05:12 Best invention since.... EVAH. 16:05:16 Chat! 16:05:49 Los Amicitia? 16:05:58 Haha, just got back from a football match in Austrar, only 3 people turned up to watch it XD 16:06:04 It's latin for "The Friends" or "Saint Friends" can't remember. 16:06:25 Los = The. 16:06:56 And it's not latin. 16:07:00 It's spanish. 16:07:14 Los is Spanish, Amicitia is Latin. 16:07:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 16:08:09 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 16:08:21 :3 16:08:37 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:08:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:09:05 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 16:09:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:10:05 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 16:10:07 Had to refresh 16:10:10 :/ 16:10:15 So know any others who can come on chat? 16:10:35 This chat is really buggy 16:12:50 Yep 16:12:56 I am making my flag for my new micronation :D 16:14:08 Cool, whats it called? 16:14:19 Montanaro Grande 16:20:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:20:45 Law Enforcer 2000 is making some edits, do not revert them! 16:21:02 Unless he blanks your page, then do, and report it to me and I'll sort it out. 16:21:09 kk 16:21:14 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:21:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:22:07 k 16:24:44 Is anyone's micronation active? 16:24:47 At all? 16:25:17 yes 16:25:22 Yes 16:26:01 Are Football team literally played a match about half an hour ago VS Fireen 16:28:33 Yes. 16:28:40 I'm a Code Monkey. 16:32:13 :/ 16:32:33 Me and LurkSAR are coders. 16:33:55 yep 16:35:37 Code Monkeys. 16:36:25 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Montanaro 16:36:25 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:36:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:36:32 I do some coding in my spare time 16:37:17 What language? 16:37:22 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:40:04 http://en.uncyclopedia.co/wiki/Main_Page 16:40:49 http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com 16:41:20 Unencyclopedia wikia was going to close but wikia wouldnt allow it after they moved 16:41:40 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:41:55 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:43:53 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 16:46:08 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:46:11 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:47:00 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:50:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:51:43 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:18:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:18:51 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:41:02 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:10:44 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:11:10 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 19:19:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:19:59 hi 19:20:44 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:29:53 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 20:05:17 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:11:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:13:42 Hello 20:14:38 Hello. 20:14:46 Are you scared of dying? 20:14:51 Random question! 20:15:45 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 20:15:48 I'll take that as "No Comment" 20:15:50 Hello! 20:15:55 And chat's broken, again. 20:15:55 Someone has to explain something to me... 20:16:06 brb let me upload it. 20:16:22 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?file=Filetypes.png what is this? 20:16:27 and explain about it. 20:16:36 An image. 20:17:04 Please link like this 20:17:46 Is this trying to stop people from uploading JPGs, if you did upload them you get hit by a bus? -_- 20:18:28 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:18:37 Andrew 20:19:13 Did you get hit by a bus today Deutschlandkaiser? 20:19:19 No 20:19:23 BRB. 20:19:24 I always use PNG and SVG 20:19:35 Where the hell did you come from? 20:19:37 Well, I best keep of the road. 20:19:45 off* 20:19:47 You not showing up on the userlist, Marcus. 20:19:57 Refresh 20:20:16 That's better. 20:20:28 Although it made me laugh. 20:20:32 "Andrew", yes Marcus? 20:20:45 PM 20:21:19 we need more MPD members :( 20:21:33 "MPD"? 20:21:45 Member of People's Diet. 20:23:47 Does the entire Taiwan actually hate communism that much, all their political parties says "Anti-communism" 20:26:24 idk 20:28:00 back :D 20:28:15 Hello 20:28:33 Going to Glasgow tomorrow :D 20:28:53 That's nice. 20:29:20 http://taipanese.wikia.com/wiki/Taipanese_Wiki who likes my wiki, I redecorated it. 20:29:22 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:29:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:29:41 not finished yet. still got more pages to do. 20:30:22 :/ its ok 20:30:25 nice colours 20:30:38 ty :p 20:31:20 I want Taipan to be known as martial artist micronation. 20:31:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBPqksG9nbA lol 20:31:25 YOUTUBE Title: Retard alert! - Duration: 00:20 - Uploaded: 2009-11-26 - Rating: 4.864444 - Views: 974,365 - http://youtu.be/eBPqksG9nbA 20:31:46 - just send that to friends when they are being annoying 20:31:47 O_O 20:32:08 wow, lol. 20:32:39 I bitch slap my friends when they are being annoying. :P 20:34:06 #Eurovision tonight 20:34:10 You have a real freinds then 20:34:47 I bow to people, that's how I show respect. 20:35:00 Norway choose there entry for Eurovision tonight :D I have no friends... XD 20:35:04 I shake hands and greet happily, I wonder what Austrar and Andrew do... 20:35:19 I'd my religion, to bow. 20:35:24 it's* 20:35:38 Well it is a Scottish tradition.... Bro hug 20:36:17 Hello me dears. 20:36:26 Hey Sab! 20:36:28 Hello! 20:37:09 Hello, bad connection, let me dry something. 20:37:18 :P 20:38:36 brb 20:39:56 Austrar Stronk! 20:40:05 Hello Me Dears! 20:40:38 Hello again 20:40:44 o/ 20:41:04 Taipan strong! BANZAI!!! 20:42:43 Anyone ever watched "Come Outside" 20:43:05 I love being authority in Austrar = Free Moviez! 20:43:53 Our government is getting rid of dictatorship. 20:43:59 'ello my dears. 20:44:14 brb 20:44:56 brb 20:45:18 Tomorrow im gonna post a youtube video of our new national stadium 50 seat capacity upgrade 20:45:30 'ello my dears. 20:46:51 Have you fixed your chat yet Sab? 20:47:29 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 20:47:32 o/ 20:47:45 Hello! 20:49:31 :P 20:50:09 I think my chat is fixed, I cleared my cookies and cache. 20:50:19 Just to check... 20:51:13 Ok 20:51:16 Is my name in a green color on chat? 20:51:28 Yes, also monospace font 20:51:59 The font is courier. 20:52:05 And chat is still buggy as hell. 20:52:20 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:52:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:52:21 can u change my font to that Old English Text MT or whatever it is called 20:52:39 Will that font display without us linking to an external website? 20:52:46 In Wikia.css 20:53:06 If the font is on Google Fonts, we can do it. 20:53:21 I hate my internet connection. 20:53:26 Me dears. 20:53:45 it wont send anyone to an external website 20:54:21 Can someone speak? 20:54:28 So I can see if chat's working. 20:54:38 The font is not a standard website-friendly font 20:54:47 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:54:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:54:55 Andrew is saying we'd have to get it from some other site, which will slow the loading a bit 20:55:03 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User:Deutschlandkaiser/Sandbox 20:55:20 slow what loading? 20:55:29 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:55:35 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:55:43 I see normal times new roman 20:55:55 What OS version u use? 20:55:57 If we get fonts from Google, the wiki will load slower. 20:56:01 For everyone. 20:56:10 ... 20:56:16 The point is, it is not a preinstalled font on Win7 and definitely not on Linux. 20:56:16 What's with the "..." 20:56:24 Fine then! I'll keep times new roman 20:56:26 Not sure if on Mac, I never used that. 20:56:38 We're sorry, Marcus. 20:56:51 It should be on win 7 because it showed on my last win 7 laptop 20:57:00 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:57:05 Someone might have installed it on there. 20:57:06 o/ 20:57:50 o/ 20:57:52 o/ 20:57:53 o/ 20:57:56 How's everyone? 20:58:02 Hello me dears. 20:58:04 Good 20:58:22 :) 20:58:23 I know it's with MS Word. 20:58:28 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:58:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:58:32 Just listening to music. as always. forever. 20:58:49 lol 20:58:56 good music = ear rape 20:58:59 pretty much 20:59:15 tf2 videos can be a good ear rape 20:59:23 I personally think that LurkSAR is inferior than me in coding. 20:59:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:59:29 also, ear rape = loud extremely noise 20:59:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:59:35 You can personally think whatever you want. 20:59:38 I personally do not care. 20:59:43 The Starving Games is such a funny parody of the Hunger Games :p 20:59:53 brb 20:59:58 We should find the opposite of a game. 21:00:00 Well, you are... 21:00:00 The Starving Games makes pretty good sense 21:00:05 Reality, in the modern context. 21:00:14 Starving Reality, a documentary on Africa. 21:00:16 I'm a cat or whatnot 21:00:17 I suppose that'd make sense. 21:00:19 lol. 21:00:22 CHAT! 21:00:35 Hunger games = Nobody starved in the whole movie 21:00:48 I haven't seen it 21:00:48 :) I wouldn't know because I don't watch or read crap. 21:01:20 I haven't seen most of the new or 'cool' movies. 21:01:34 they don't have to be bad, I just don't find them interesting 21:01:39 Watching the Eurovision 2013 final for some strange reason :P 21:01:40 same, they look good and I've said to myself that I've wanted to see them but I never have 21:02:07 I haven't seen Hunger Games, Breaking Bad, Walking Dead, Game of Thrones. 21:02:14 Same here 21:02:27 I prefer programs like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Torchwood. 21:02:30 I know all these exist 21:02:30 I saw hunger games. Don't watch it. 21:02:35 I vaguley know what are they about. 21:02:40 I won't even more now 21:02:43 I absolutely don't care about them though. 21:02:52 except DW 21:02:55 Torchwood is good 21:03:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:03:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:03:18 I know they all exist too but I don't want to get involved. 21:03:58 Watch the Starving Games on NETFLIX XD 21:04:15 Netflix, what's that? 21:04:19 :) 21:04:22 JK, I know what that is. 21:04:25 CHAT! 21:04:30 I've only used netflix once 21:04:48 for a Frankie Boyle gig because I wasn't old enough to buy the DVD. 21:04:54 Saw a blockbuster yesterday and is the rarest thing ive ever seen 21:05:01 Testing. 21:05:05 Ah, that's better. 21:05:53 :) 21:05:56 what's netflix 21:06:15 Czech Republic no have netflix? 21:06:18 Oh my... 21:06:22 Online streaming thing, kinda like lovefilm 21:06:24 what era do u live in? 21:06:46 what's lovefilm 21:06:53 Prague must know about netflix 21:06:58 Maybe it is there 21:07:03 but I am not the only Czech that exists you know :P 21:07:16 I am not one caring about movies 21:07:19 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:07:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:07:20 :) Apparently according to HM Revenue & Customs, I'm Czech 21:07:32 where did they czech that 21:08:02 Everybody in this chat is European :P 21:08:13 lol. My mum had to send off my passport for renewal and on the return letter, they said they were going to send back one Czech passport and one Czech birth certificate 21:08:14 lol 21:08:15 brb 21:08:48 Jack, at least its not True Korea. 21:09:02 :) yeah. Or China 21:09:19 south korea is false korea 21:09:26 heh, a variation on the "best korea" meme 21:09:48 You have to walk from the North to get to the South 21:10:05 I love pretending to be from True Korea, it makes you notice how brainwashed those people are 21:10:45 What if you were born in the MDL? 21:11:00 :p 21:11:07 Are you Southern or Northern? 21:11:27 Scotland or Korea? 21:11:43 :D 21:11:55 If you were born on the Hadrian's Wall... 21:12:08 Haha drunk parents XD 21:12:36 lol. Saint Patrick's Racism. 21:12:38 I'm the Lord President Elect of Gallifrey, 21:12:45 North England is best England 21:12:55 (not really, from what Harry was saying) 21:13:00 South England is best England! 21:13:00 Saint Patrick's Day is the biggest p*ss up in the world. A lot of alcohol 21:13:19 England is rubbish. I prefer the United Kingdom as a whol 21:13:21 *whole 21:13:32 Haha where im from our city is know for being called sheep shaggers from the rest of Scotland XD 21:13:54 Sheep Shaggers are, Scots, Welsh, Irish. 21:13:58 That's meant to be Wales. 21:14:00 Not English, though. 21:14:01 primarily 21:14:05 & New Zealand 21:14:10 No. 21:14:25 im bach 21:14:29 Is England boring? 21:14:36 Yes. 21:14:43 But when it's sunny, everyone changes. 21:14:59 Don't wanna make u jealous but Scotland is amazing 21:15:12 But it's colllllld. 21:15:18 http://www.eaglefonts.com/old-english-text-mt-ttf-152044.htm For those derps with Linux 21:15:23 You get used to it 21:15:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:15:26 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:15:26 What am I talking about XD 21:15:38 My uncle makes laptops I install Linux on 21:16:29 troll a PS user, Happy Birthday! A new Xbox! 21:16:48 Sabovia is boring, some random kicks walk through it without my permission, 21:16:52 :) 21:17:01 Well have open borders then. 21:17:06 brb 21:17:08 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:17:32 Austrar has to many things going on 21:17:40 Kids, not kicks. 21:17:42 Me dears. 21:18:02 :( sowwee. 21:18:07 Well illegalise them 21:18:12 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:18:20 I really wanna see somebody video there micronation 21:18:46 I would upload one, if only I had a camera 21:18:56 Phone? 21:19:00 I enjoy watching documentary about micronations. 21:19:10 And some other things. 21:19:29 Like Eurovision 2013... 21:19:37 We videod our micronation, don't think the videos online atm 21:19:40 I do have a camera on my phone but it's crap 21:19:42 I'll try and find the video. 21:19:49 -!- Chei99 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:22 o/ 21:20:49 hola 21:21:02 I have a skateboard! 21:21:04 -!- Chei99 has left Special:Chat. 21:21:07 -!- Chei99 has joined Special:Chat 21:21:24 Also, can Scotannaea join the NFT Football Association 21:21:32 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:21:35 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:21:46 You do realise that there have been other football associations before... 21:21:49 -!- Chei99 has left Special:Chat. 21:22:08 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:22:26 The all collapsed and failed 21:22:32 They 21:22:55 We have a better structure for the NFT 21:23:05 But on the wiki we should just have the one. 21:23:14 And only one to prevent fixes. 21:23:24 There is none 21:23:40 MFA got deleted 21:23:57 Yeah that's because I deleted it. 21:24:18 I marked it for deletion after no improvements 21:25:20 Im guessing its a no then? We have 12 members 21:25:59 I'm looking 21:27:26 Alright 21:27:57 I'm also looking at a wikipedia article of Swaziland 21:29:19 I don't like Northern Cyprus Or Palestine. I only like them as examples of small evolving countries 21:29:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:29:32 http://taipanese.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Arts all we need is martial arts! 21:29:34 o/ 21:30:05 Hello Me Dears. 21:30:09 I can't find it. 21:30:58 ? 21:31:08 five four three two one. 21:31:38 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:31:38 :P 21:31:53 Swaziland coins are interesting 21:31:58 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 21:32:27 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 21:32:48 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:32:52 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat. 21:33:17 The flag is pretty cool 21:33:47 Sabovia fairly new, we're two, but we don't have a constitution, national anthem... 21:33:58 Yet. 21:34:09 We have a constitution, 21:34:27 http://taipanese.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution_of_the_Taipanese_People's_Democratic_Republic 21:34:28 same with Scotannaea, Sabovia 21:37:08 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:38:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:38:46 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:38:54 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:38:55 Hi 21:38:59 o/ 21:39:00 Found it. 21:39:15 You get to see Sabovia 21:39:45 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:40:10 And hear terrible music. 21:40:31 cool 21:41:00 Lol hold the camera better 21:42:41 Give me a break. 21:42:44 lol 21:42:44 Anybody want to collaborate on a micronations documentary 21:42:48 It was filmed nearly two years ago. 21:43:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM 21:43:09 YOUTUBE Title: Sabovia with Rochell - January 2014 Edition - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 43 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 21:43:50 I was working on a micronational documentry, but I don't define Sabovia as a micronation. 21:44:27 Sabovia's getting professional 21:47:06 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:47:09 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:47:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:47:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:48:01 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:48:01 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:50:15 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 21:53:03 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:54:13 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:54:15 bbl 21:54:22 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:30:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:31:41 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 2014 03 15